


既视效应

by Yui



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui/pseuds/Yui
Summary: 古留根的新娘之夜，和多年前军营的一件小事。
Relationships: Don Corneo/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 14





	既视效应

*药物暗示，LJ暗示，记忆混乱，意识流H  
*精神分裂患者发病实录，从两个视角记录军营的一件小事。毕竟坊间传闻，Jenova细胞有读取记忆的能力。

我是谁，谁是我。

————

在第三次被进入的时候，天花板上的球灯转了起来，像某种滑稽的仪式般，本来艳俗的房间内忽然闪烁起了刺眼的灯光。这让克劳德想起了多少年前曾经在军队训练的校场上，由中暑脱水所引起的晕眩，眼前的光景抽象成亿万束的光芒，张牙舞爪地向他袭来又瞬间归为黑暗，等意识到的时候他已经躺在了地上，有人喊着他的名字，声音里是否有不耐烦？  
他现在也躺着，双腿以某种角度被分开，之前被撕开黑色丝袜时修整不齐的指甲嵌到了肉里，留下了黏腻的炽热一路从小腿攀至大腿根，现在还疼得火烧火燎。不过重要的是姿势，上一次是匍匐着的，那样对他来说相对来说可能还好些，不用看着忽然亮起的球灯差点笑场。  
他吸了口气，把几乎出口的笑声收了回去，那声带着些许颤抖的抽吸，顺着气管一路滚进肺里，片刻后带着热力再次顶开了喉肌。半是痛苦的呻吟从鼻腔后溜了出来，身体下是再一次的撞击，它们稍稍变调，就成了欢愉的叹息。他是怎么会变成这样的呢，克劳德模模糊糊地想。

最开始是艾丽丝的警告，说古留根是毒蛇般狡猾的人，然后呢，然后是来自陌生守门人一再的警告。即便如此，他还是半推半就穿上了过分华丽的洋装，踩上了不算低的高跟鞋，之后的每一步都像在刀尖上行走。女人，呵，女人，要知道他曾经在性别比例严重失调的军营里度过了怎样的一段时光。  
在意外被选为“新娘”后，他踩着高跟鞋一脚踢翻了浑身肥肉的“围墙街精神领袖”，后者随即招呼了数个人冲进房间，七手八脚地把他撂倒。克劳德直至那时才发现不对劲，若是在平时，只是这些喽啰他随便都能打发，可是他开始意识到吸入粉色瓦斯又再次醒觉后，那若隐若现的热潮和轻微的乏力并不是错觉。  
一滴墨汁融入了盛满了清水的水杯，紧接着又是一滴，之后是又一滴，不用太久，他就已经不复透澈。现在，黑色的迷雾漂浮在他的四肢、游走在每一根神经，难以遏制的骚动从下腹部源源不断扩散，让他忍不住主动环起双腿、腰肢不由自主地晃动着。来自外界热力在他的身体里缓慢肆虐着，经过前两次的侵入，至少这次已经没有了最开始撕心裂肺的疼痛。但同时，他又觉得即便疼痛也没什么大不了的，他不会怀孕，对于男人来说，大可以把这样的交锋当作另一个意义上的负伤，过去他也是这么做的。只是有一点，当古留根试图吻上他时，被他狠狠咬了一口。  
呵嘻，我们的小野猫不但有爪子，还有利齿呢。脑满肠肥的男人反而高兴地舔了舔流血的唇角，俯下身开始啃噬他的颈线，然后是肩窝、锁骨、胸口，贪婪的模样像极了沙漠中觅食的秃鹫，而自己不过是一具终将风化的枯骨。  
一阵刺痛从心脏的位置传来，是一圈带血的牙印。但我是个很宽容的人，古留根痴迷地看着自己的杰作说。我有多宽容呢，他似乎激动了起来，颤抖着舔舐起了伤口，靠近时浑圆的肚子抵住克劳德早已兴奋的器官。  
就算是男人也好。一下。  
就算长满了尖牙利抓也好。又一下。  
我喜欢尝试新鲜的玩具，然后看它们被玩坏的样子。  
埋在克劳德身体里的桩锤逐渐加快了速度，它挤开充血的外壁，在柔软的通道中或深或浅地胡乱进出。黏腻的水声伴随着拍打声，腥臭的液体中或许还有血液的气味，大概是前两次留下的伤口。

头顶的球灯带起了又一圈的闪光扫过克劳德的眼睛，这回他想起了被打落的花洒，和日光灯在四散水幕中的奇异折射。他被按倒在地板上，浑身赤裸。  
这是当然的，前一刻他还在独自洗澡，后一刻那群年龄不过是稍长，体型却远比他高大的同僚就出现在了公共浴室。进门前还在聒噪着因为斯特莱夫在全军操演时中暑昏倒，全排跟着受罚的事情。那些声音，在看到他的那刻都停了下来。  
“斯特莱夫。”无数道目光纷至沓来，“你应该知道该怎么表达歉意吧。”然后一双双手攀上了他的身体。  
他拼命往后爬然后被拖回了原地，他的手腕脚踝被分别按着，反抗时防滑的地砖在手肘处划开了一道道新鲜的血口。  
人群的后面，传来了锁被落下的声音。  
看看，这就是神罗的特种兵。古留根在克劳德耳边轻佻嘲笑，屋里的杂声越来越多，水声、喘息、拍打和旁观者的笑骂，承受过太多负重的圆形双人床发出嘎吱嘎吱的呻吟。是前·特种兵。克劳德在一阵急过一阵的撞击中试图纠正，声音零碎得像是坏掉的风车。  
他开始透不过气，没完全解开的束腰勒紧了他卷起的腹部，被过度挤压的内脏和被压抑的甜蜜咏叹痛苦地扭成一团。他挣扎着试图起身，但先前被撕开的网状套袖困住了他的双腕。  
你想要什么。克劳德听到那个无耻混蛋在粗重的喘息间问，湿热的舌头正用下流的方式描摹着他的二头肌，粗糙的掌心拷问般烧灼着他的背脊。他的身体也很热，如同闷烧的炭火不显见地自燃着，连同氧气、连同理智、连同原始欲求以外的所有。他一个翻身骑在了肥胖的男人身上，好笑地看着整个夜晚古留根第一次露出了近似惊慌的神色。  
我想要什么。克劳德的双手依旧被固定在某个角度，仅靠着膝盖维持着脆弱的平衡，但他还是扭动着腰以尽可能慢的速度下落，直到身体里的异物缓缓抵达了某个终点。这是他能施予彼此最残酷的刑罚。看着古留根的表情在一次次慢动作般的重复运动中逐渐扭曲，慌乱地乞求着不要继续折磨，他只感到黑色的快感如同野火般迅速蔓延。  
克劳德发现自己开始失去了对声音的控制力，每次下落就有喘息从五脏六腑内顶了出来，他贪婪地、煽情地掠夺着氧气像是第一次新生。开始时就被扯烂的墨蓝裙摆铺在他们身下，和紫色的床单纠缠在一起，房内旖旎的气氛连旁观者都不禁动情。  
他想要什么。克劳德对自己笑到，他只想要快点、再快点，结束这无聊的闹剧。  
然后这次，至少这次，他能保护自己的同伴。

黑色长发的青梅竹马温婉可爱，棕色长发的卖花女孩活泼动人，她们没有如约回到他的身边一定是遇上了什么麻烦。他需要保护她们。克劳德甚至觉得自己的意识可能已经抽离了肉体，奔跑在通往地牢的阶梯，披荆斩棘拯救朋友于水火。  
那次他失败了，收到消息抵达事发地点时，已经只剩下那个孩子独自缩在公共浴室的一角，把自己蜷成了尽可能小的一个球，凌乱的金色脑袋深深埋进了膝盖间，露出了嶙峋的后脊。  
而他唯一能做的只是握紧双拳站在那里，指甲陷进了掌心。  
“所有人都曾经经历过这种痛苦吗，还是只有我， 。”  
他的呜咽从被掐得青紫的脖子里被挤出来，又像他被咬烂的嘴唇一般支离破碎。他还那么小，他太瘦了，他想，那些人想要摧毁他的尊严，那些人又企图得到他的爱恋，这是何等讽刺。  
“错的不是你！错的不是你……错的不是你。”  
在抱紧那个孩子前，他重复了三遍，然后任凭堆积在下眼眶的液体不停滚落。  
“再也不会发生了，相信我，我会保护你的。”  
他发出的声音如此坚定，他发出的声音又如此虚弱，像落入了绿色的海洋。画面一转，金发的孩子已经毫无意识地漂浮在身边的另一个巨型实验器皿中，想要触摸却遥不可及。  
在闭上眼睛前他向自己承诺，这次，我会保护你的。

无名的巨大悲哀击中了克劳德，他甚至不知道自己为何碎成了千万片，他们沉默地观察着、记录着，那个在情欲里艰难沉浮的自己丑态百出。他仿佛能看到房间里那些先前还兴奋起哄的第三者——第一次时他们明明已经在他身上发泄了欲求——此时也屏息凝神，似乎快抵达了极限。  
而在床上，古留根疯狂地耸动着胯部以迎合他的跃动，每一次冲击都被引导着撞向那个令人眼冒金星的禁地。他已经完全失去了焦距，可依旧能看见自己的模样般，汗水、泪水混合着唾液，刘海胡乱地黏在潮湿的脸上，妆已经花得奇异而可笑，他的身体四处遍布着被啃咬的血迹、被拧掐的淤青，其余还算完好的白色肌肤则透着鲜艳的潮红。他跪坐在那儿，如同困兽般失控又似清教徒般节制，连绵不断的单音节痛苦并快乐地争相而出，那嗓音甜腻得不像是自己的。  
“为我射出来，”古留根贪婪地低吼着，扶着他的腰开始了最后的冲刺，“你是我的，我最美丽的新娘。”

然后，克劳德感觉自己被欲望的波涛越推越高，直至最高点时身体发出的声音淹没了他，情潮化作了泪水涌了出来。逐渐模糊的视野里似乎出现了一个影子，一个熟悉的、一个陌生的、怀念到几乎忘记的影子，他伸出手想要追逐，只扑了个空。  
“ 。”


End file.
